


What I've done

by Evilkat23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Female Frisk, In later chapters that is, she pronouns, toddler Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk's mother sacrifices herself for her child's well being, by jumping off of the edge of the mountain with Frisk still in her arms, Toriel makes a promise to raise the child as her own. But, things go from bad to worse when Frisk's father not only jumps down the mountain, but brings a bunch of armed men with him as well. He demands his daughter back. Female Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter >.

"We have to go....C'mon Frisk..." A young woman, no older than twenty-one, grabbed her three year old child by the hand and they hurried up the rock path of the mountain. Behind them, they could hear a man yelling. The woman stumbled a bit, it was hard for her to see where she was going, she wished she had glasses to see, but her ex-husband would have none of that abnormality in his household.

"Blair! Get your ass back here! I'll flay the hide off you I swear it!" The man screamed, Blair hurried up the mountain faster. Picking Frisk up and carrying the child, Blair started to charge up the mountain, she just wanted to get away from her crazy ex-husband. A shot rang out, Blair stopped briefly as the bullet narrowly missed her. Frisk started to cry and scream, the whole thing extremely stressful on the young child. Hearing the harsh footsteps closing in behind her, Blair ran forward, only to stop again, reaching the edge of the mountain, a dark crevice now her only escape. 

"BLAIR!" 

Blair looked down at her small child, and then kissed Frisk's head gently. 

"Mommy loves you..." She said softly to her three year old, then, with a heel turn, she turned her back to the crevice, held Frisk closer to her chest, and allowed herself to fall back into the dark hole. The last thing she heard before he head hit the ground was her ex-husband screaming her name one last time. 

\----

 

Toriel thought she was going crazy when she heard the sound of a child crying coming from the ruins. Still she followed the child's cry, she was shocked at the sight before her. A dead woman laid motionless on the ground, skull cracked open. No doubt dead from the impact she faced. With her hands to her mouth, Toriel shakily turned to the source of the crying. A child, no older than three years. The toddler was practically screaming at the site of their dead mother. 

"Oh-Oh you poor thing..." Toriel said softly, she picked up the toddler, who did not interject, but only sobbed on Toriel's shoulder. 

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Toriel whispered to the toddler, giving one last sad glance at the mother, Toriel gave a soft sigh and shut her eyes. "I'll care for them. I promise..."


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel gave off a soft hum as she poured water gently over the child's head. She learned quickly that the toddler's name was Frisk and that Frisk was a girl. Toriel was sure that Frisk was short for something else, but she didn't feel that it mattered right now. Washing dirt off of the child's body, Toriel noticed that Frisk had some bruises. Now, falling down the bottom of a mountain probably would give one bruises, but these didn't look normal. On her arms and legs there were yellowish bruises, that looked suspiciously like fingerprints. All it took was for a gentle touch of her healing magic for those nasty things to vanish.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Toriel sighed, moving some of Frisk's wet hair out of her face. Frisk gave her a blank stare and Toriel could only give her a warm smile.

"How about we get you out of this tub and dry you off now? Hm?" She asked, Frisk gave her just a tiny smile and lifted her arms up to be lifted, Toriel laughed at this. "Let me get you a towel first."

Grabbing the towel hanging off it's rack, she stood Frisk up and wrapped it around the small child. Carrying the small child back to their room, placing Frisk down, Toriel looked through a nearby drawer for some spare nightclothes. Finding the smallest nightdress, she dressed the child. Even though the dress was the smallest in the drawer, it was still too big for the small child. Hanging off of them like a sack.

"I will have to go shopping for you soon." Toriel chuckled and tucked Frisk into bed. Placing a soft kiss on Frisk's head, Toriel smiled.

"Goodnight...My child..." She whispered sadly. She started to leave the room, but was stopped by Frisk letting out a noise. Turning around, she saw the child reaching for her, tears pricking up in her eyes. Toriel walked back over and tilted her head.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Toriel asked, Frisk responded by scooting over, throwing the blanket back, and patting the space beside her. Toriel smiled at this.

"You wish for me to rest with you? The bed will be crowded." Toriel told her, Frisk didn't let up and kept patting the empty space. Letting out a soft chuckle, Toriel slowly crawled onto the empty space instantly, Frisk crawled under Toriel's massive arm and rested her tiny head on the monster's chest. Making sure the blanket is over both of them, Toriel gave Frisk another kiss on the head.

"Goodnight."

Watching Frisk slowly drift off to sleep, Toriel gave another soft smile. She was originally planning on leaving the bed once she was sure Frisk was fast asleep, unfortunately, she had fallen asleep as well, only for the first time in a while, she fell asleep with a smile on her face as she rested her head on Frisk's.

Toriel woke with a start, a noise sounded through the ruins, groggy and a bit dazed, she rubbed her eyes and listened again, she didn't have to wait long as the noises started again, it was a loud banging. Getting out of the bed, she hurried towards the ruins door and listened, she could hear voices, they were deep, angry voices.

"-Harder dammit! I'm getting that brat back!" One voice bellowed from behind the door, Toriel heard another bang from the door and jumped back. Breathing heavily, Toriel stood there, debating on what to do. Should she allow these men in and give them Frisk? She then narrowed her eyes. Her instinct told her that this man and the others with him weren't exactly nice, and her mind went back to the woman.

She jumped off of the mountain for a reason...

"I said harder!" The man boomed again, Toriel took a step back and quickly rushed towards Frisk's room. Carefully, she lifted the sleeping toddler up, the movement from being lifted caused the child to stir a bit, but once she was against Toriel's chest, she relaxed. Making sure the child's head was covered by the blanket, Toriel hurried down the stairs, she didn't need anything right now. Her only concern was getting this child to safety. Going down the stairs, she heard the sound of the ruins door breaking open and hurried out of her small house.

The first thing to hit her was the cold air, the snow steadily falling from above. She didn't waste anytime, she had to get to Snowdin, get Frisk to safety and try to get a hold of Undyne, or somebody. Walking towards the bridge in a hurry, she stopped when she heard a twig snap behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing. Turning back around, she hurried once more. She could feel somebody staring at her. Narrowing her eyes, she turned quickly ready to attack.

Toriel blinked in surprise when she saw a small skeleton standing there. He had his hands in the pockets of his blue hooded jacket, he was wearing gym shorts and slippers of all things. He looked from side to side.

"Uhh...Knock...Knock?" He whispered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Toriel felt her eyes widen.

"It's you!" She breathed out a sigh of relief, rushing to the skeleton, before he could react, she used a free hand to grab the skeleton's own hands, causing him to blush. "I need your help." She admitted, the skeleton gave her a bit of a confused look, quickly she gotten down and removed the blanket from Frisk's head. Showing the skeleton just what she had.

"I see you have a kid." The skeleton chuckled..

"Yes. It's a human. I don't have much time to go into detail-" She paused as the joke sunk in. She gave her own chuckle. She shook her head and gave a stern face.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for jokes. Humans just broke into the ruins. I believe they are after this child." Toriel quickly explained, hoping that the door to the ruins wouldn't burst open anytime soon.

"Well. Why not just give the human back?" Sans asked, now confused. Why go through the possibility of having human's attack everyone just for one little kid.

"Because. Look, I really don't have time to explain they could come busting through that door any minute. If you can take me somewhere safe, then I'll explain everything. I promise." Toriel breathed out, she looked over towards the door, terrified.

"Alright. Alright. I know a shortcut to my house." He said, and with a sudden jerk, Toriel found herself inside a warm house.

"How..." She whispered, astonished. The skeleton sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you put that human in my brother's bed for now and we'll talk?" The skeleton suggested, pointing towards the first door up the stairs. "I would offer my bed, but...It's a little messy."

Toriel nodded and went up the stairs, opening the door, she gently put Frisk on the racecar bed. Once she was sure Frisk wasn't going to wake, she went back down stairs to the skeleton, who was now drinking a bottle of ketchup. Sitting next to him she sighed out.

"I'm Toriel." She told him, breaking the silence, he almost spit out the ketchup.

"Y-You're the queen...Or...the once queen. I knew you looked familiar...Sans is my name."

They shook hands, she gave him a smile.

"Thank you for getting us out of there...I guess I should tell you what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's why I don't wish to give her up... There was a reason that woman jumped off of the mountain." Toriel finished, Sans nodded a bit and looked up at his brother's bedroom. "Now..." Toriel stood up from the couch. "There is something I must do. I hope it isn't too much that I ask you to watch Frisk for a little while?" Toriel asked.

"Nah, I'm good with kids. What are you goating to do?" Sans asked, Toriel snickered at that and just shook her head. She then looked seldom before saying,

"I'm going to back to the ruins. I have to see the damage done, and...I have to see if they broke free or not."

"Wait. It's dangerous. You shouldn't go alone, why don't we call Undyne or-"

She shook her head silencing him.

"I cannot wait on this, if they broke free, the guards need to be noted right away."

"Trust me, big humans stomping around with weapons, the guards will be noted pretty quickly on that."

"I'm sorry. I need to see for myself, plus, my home is in the ruins, I need to see the damage. I will not be gone long. I promise. Just keep an eye socket on Frisk for me." She winked at him, causing Sans to blush once again. She was about to walk out, but stopped and took out her phone.

"Here, lets exchange numbers. I'll call you if anything is happening." She told him, taking out his own phone they swapped numbers and Toriel went on her way. Sans leaned back into the couch and smiled, looking at the number, blushing deeply. With a smile, he leaned back against the couch and held his phone close to his chest. Stretching out on the couch, Sans felt his eyes slowly shut and before he knew it, he was asleep.

He was awaken by the door slamming shut.

"GAH! LAZYBONES!" His brother, Papyrus shouted, this caused the smaller skeleton to fall off the couch.

"Pap! What are you doing home so early?!" Sans asked startled.

"YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR STATION! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I REALIZED I LEFT MY SCARF AT HOME!"

Papyrus started up the steps towards his room, Sans, remembering where the kid was, teleported in front of the door, making his brother jump.

"Why don't I get it for you?" Sans suggested, sweating nervously, Papyrus just scratched his head.

"NONSENSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN GET MY OWN SCARF, BUT THANKS." With a gentle push out of the way, Papyrus opened the door, Sans held his breath, but was shocked to find the room empty, the only thing proving that someone was in here was the blanket left on the bed.

"SANS! WHERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY BED AGAIN?!" Papyrus demanded, grabbing the blanket off of his bed.

Sweating even more nervously, Sans just looked around the room and his brother, there was no sign of a child anywhere.

"Uhhh...Yeah, that was me. Look I even brought my own blanket so I didn't mess up yours." Sans chuckled. Papyrus just frowned and looked at the empty space on the bed.

"DID YOU MOVE MY SCARF TOO? I KNOW I LEFT IT ON MY BED THIS MORNING!"

"You know me, always scarfing around and such!" Sans chuckled, earning a glare from his brother.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES! SANS I NEED THAT SCARF TO LOOK TOUGH!...DID YOU TAKE MY SPARE BOOTS AS WELL!?" Papyrus screeched. Sans just looked side to side, sweating even more now.

"Uhhh... Maybe...I think...I left them in the kitchen for you..." Sans made up, Papyrus let out a bitter grumble and stormed passed his brother, once gone, Sans ran to the closet and opened the door, no child.

"Kid..." Sans whispered getting on his knees he looked under the bed. "Pst...Pst. Herrrree Kiddie, kiddie..." He beckoned.

"SANNNNNNSSSS!" Papyrus screamed from the kitchen, Sans stood up, a feeling of dread following him as he slowly walked towards the kitchen, Papyrus was in front of the door, hands on his head, looking well, Sans couldn't tell if his brother was scared or...Happy? Looking into the kitchen, he saw what his brother was looking at and just laughed, he was almost on the floor at the sight.

Frisk was sitting on the floor, a tub of Papyrus's spaghetti between their legs, they had on Papyrus's spare boots, on the wrong feet, but hey, along with a too big night gown that was practically falling off of them, and they had Papyrus's scarf wrapped sloppily around their neck. That wasn't the funniest part. The funniest part was they where eating Papyrus's spaghetti by the hand full, smearing it all over their face and hands as they happily ate. They seemed so indifferent to the whole situation. The child noticed that she was being watched and looked at the two skeleton brothers, looking them in the eye sockets as they ate.

"Oh...haha...God.." Sans breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Sans...There is a human...eating my spaghetti and wearing my clothes..." Papyrus said in a surprisingly calm voice. Sans just laughed a bit more.

"Spahetti taste good." The child said not probably saying it correctly.

"They must really like you, bro." Sans chuckled heavily, standing up. Frisk finally got up from the floor, face and hands still smeared with spaghetti sauce and noodles. They wobbled awkwardly towards Papyrus, Papyrus put a foot back but didn't quite step back, Frisk wobbled a bit to the side, she quickly grabbed a hold of one of Papyrus's left leg.

"AHHHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed, he lifted his left leg in the air, the child was persistent and wrapped their legs around Papyrus's leg, giggling wildly as the skeleton was now hopping around trying to kick the child off. Sans would of helped but he was busy laughing way to hard to do anything useful.

"SANS! DO SOMETHING!" Papyrus screeched like a wild animal, Sans could hear the child giggle wildly at this. Papyrus's foot hit the edge of the rug and he suddenly fell back. San's used his magic to grab Frisk before they would slam their face into Papyrus's tibia. Frisk was floating in the air now, the child was laughing loudly again ushering Frisk towards him, Sans let them go into his arms.

"Falling for me and my brother I see." Sans chuckled.

"SANS! THAT'S A HUMAN!" Papyrus screamed sitting up on the floor. Sans walked to the restroom and turned the sink on. Grabbing a towel and soaking it, he started to wash the child's face and hands off.

"You just now noticed?" Sans chuckled.

"SANS THIS IS SERIOUS! WHAT IS IT DOING HERE!"

"It's a long story, Pap, but trust me, she won't be in our care for too much longer."

Papyrus sighed out,

"OH GOOD YOU CALLED UNDYNE, THEN!"

Sans started to sweat again and just looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"N-No not really..." Sans mumbled as he finished cleaning the child off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOT REALLY?'" Papyrus demanded scratching his head.

"Someone will pick her up. Not Undyne, but someone else." Sans half lied Frisk giggled and ran back up to Papyrus, hugging the taller skeleton's knees. Papyrus looked like he might start running away again, but, he didn't. Papyrus just stared down at the small human, before gently patting her head. The child then took the scarf off and, at first, tried to wrap it around Papyrus's neck, but, the moment Frisk realized she couldn't reach that high, she just settled for tying it around his waist.

"UH, THANK YOU...HUMAN..." Papyrus mumbled awkwardly before untying it and actually putting it around his neck. Frisk smiled at him before letting go of him. She walked awkwardly away, tripping over Papyrus's giant boots on her feet. She almost fell, but, Papyrus, for once being quicker than his brother, grabbed her and picked her up. He had her to his eye level, she just laughed and giggled at him.

"SHE IS VERY TINY!" Papyrus observed. The girl leaned in and pecked Papyrus on the head, the skeleton blushed and almost dropped the tiny human.

"Told you bro. She likes you. Maybe, if you ask her, she might even be your friend." Sans urged, Papyrus looked split, then he shook his head and put the child down on the couch.

"SHE'S THE ENEMY!"

"Bro. Does that look like something that can kill you?" Sans asked, Papyrus look back at Frisk, the child now sucking on her thumb.

Papyrus just frowned, before he could bring up another point, the door opened.

"I'm sorry, that took longer than expected." Came Toriel's voice, she walked up to the two of them, some bags in her arms. Sans looked away as Papyrus just tiled his head. Frisk crawled off the couch and ran to Toriel, almost tripping on the boots.

"Oh my child. I see you found some shoes." Toriel laughed and picked Frisk up, placing the toddler on her hip. "Oh, but they are rather big." She laughed.

"SANS! DID THE KING SHAVE HIMSELF?" Papyrus asked confused by this woman.

"Oh. You must be Papyrus! You're brother is very...Humerus." Toriel snickered and Papyrus just pointed at her.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! I WILL NOT TAKE ANYMORE PUNS THAT I HAVE TO!"

"Doesn't that just rattle your bones?" Sans asked, earning a scream from Papyrus. Turning away from his brother, who was now busy having a mental breakdown, and looked over at Toriel.

"Tori. What happened? Did the humans break free?" Sans asked, that got Papyrus's attention he looked at them and asked,

"WHAT?! MORE HUMANS?!"

Toriel looked down and just sighed.

"Thankfully, they didn't, my house, it was destroyed when I got there, but the humans were gone. They...Left me this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to Sans to read. It only had four words.

**WE WILL BE BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you tell me "Papyrus's spaghetti is suppose to be bad!" Understand, three year olds eat anything...ANYTHING and call it good. When my niece was three she poured ketchup in her milk and said it was yummy.
> 
> OK I REALIZED THAT THE ENDING CONFUSED A LOT OF YOU BUT LET ME TELL YOU GUYS THIS. THEY DID NOT GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND. THEY RETREATED BACK INTO THE RUINS WITH THE PUZZLES I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION! EVERYTHING ELSE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you mean we can't get out!?" A man grabbed his friend by the collar of their shirt. The friend growled out,

"Derek, do you ever read the stories? There's a goddamn barrier around this place, you can get in but you can't get out."

"Dammit!" Derek threw his friend down and looked at the other three men with him, Derek breathed heavily and looked at his shaking hands. "Fine! FUCKING FINE! Then...Let's go back to that house. I told you there was probably something down those steps, Terran." Derek snapped, walking past Terran on the ground, Derek then turned to the other three men and growled,

"Alright! New plan! We go down those stairs! If it leads outside this godforsaken place, then we move forward, I'm getting Frisk back. Any monster in our way gets killed. Understood?"

The three nodded, but the darker skinned one of the three brought up a valid point,

"Derek, You are aware we are on limited ammunition? That's why we came back here because you said we should get more ammo before we move on-" Before he finished, Derek barked,

"You don't think I remember that Jose? Clearly we can't. So. We move forward. We save our ammo for any big monster's we encounter. For now, we go back to that house, find any melee weapon we can. If we need to, we can beat the crap out of them with our guns as well." Derek growled, just then a Froggit hopped up to him, his soul glowed a cool orange, taking out his pistol, Derek held it upside down so the butt was facing out, then, with no mercy, he stuck the creature, killing it instantly. Once it was dead and dissolved into dust, he looked at his four companions. And Derek smirked,

"Anymore questions?"

* * *

 

"I don't understand, they can't leave the underground." Sans told Toriel, the woman now in the bathroom with Frisk, helping the human child undress out of the large nightgown and Papyrus's spare boots.

"I know they didn't, they probably retreated back into the ruins thinking they could. They'll break through soon enough." Toriel softly mumbled. She then reached into one of the bags and pulled out some clothes, it consisted of a tutu, a magenta and purple sweater, a pair of shorts and some boots. Almost instantly, the kid was attached to the pink frilly tutu.

"Ok...Why the Tutu?" Sans asked, changing the subject, As Toriel helped put Frisk in the tutu, she just laughed.

"Don't like tutus?" She question and Sans just snorted.

"No, I just don't frilly see the point in tutus is all." Sans laughed, making Toriel chuckle. She then put the sweater on Frisk. Grabbing the boots, she helped her child put those on as well.

"Perfect." Toriel finished, Frisk smiled and happily started to walk, it was a bit easier now that she had on shoes that were her size. Still, that didn't stop her from stumbling and even falling back a bit. Toriel frowned at this but then shook her head. Dismissing whatever thought she had.

Papyrus watched the human wearily, Cautiously, he approached her and picked the human up so she was eyelevel with him, Frisk only giggled and patted Papyrus's boney face.

"Hey kiddo, can you say Papyrus?" Sans asked, Frisk giggled.

"Pap...Pap...Pappap!" Frisk joyfully said kicking her legs happily as she dangled.

"I haven't even gotten her to say my name yet..." Toriel comment. Papyrus just let out a soft 'ummm' at this.

"Pappap!"

"Can you say Toriel?" Toriel asked, there was a silence, then, Frisk moved a bit to the side, clearly wanting to be held by Toriel, Papyrus gave her up to Toriel. Once held, Frisk spoke with a happy squee,

" 'Oriel! 'Oriel and Pappap!"

"OK! NOW SAY SANS!" Papyrus yelled, feeling excited by this for some reason. Bringing all the attention to his brother now, there was a silence on the child's part.

"It's literally the easiest name here, my child, you can do it." Toriel encouraged, still, Frisk stayed quiet, then she nuzzled Toriel's neck with her face. Sans just shrugged at this.

"Eh, give 'em time. Who knows, she might even say my whole name. Right Papap?" Sans teased his brother, nudging him with his elbow, earning a glare from the taller skeleton. Toriel laughed at this along with Sans, however their laughter was cut short by Papyrus's phone ringing. Papyrus looked at the ID,

"OH IT'S UNDYNE!"

Sans went quiet while Toriel just watched as Papyrus answered the phone.

"HELLO UN-...WHY NO I'M NOT AT MY POST! WHAT YOU MEAN?! OH NO! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Papyrus gasped, causing Toriel's eyes to widen.

"What happened bro?" Sans asked, Papyrus shushed him and went quiet.

"...YES...I UNDERSTAND." With that he hung up and looked at Toriel and Frisk, instantly, Toriel tightened her grip on the small child.

"What?" She asked him, growing defensive.

"Bro. What. Happened?" Sans questioned again.

"UNDYNE...SHE SAID THAT A GROUP OF MEN LEFT THE RUINS...THEY'RE KILLING ALL MONSTERS IN THEIR PATH! SHE SAID THAT MOST OF THE K9 SQUAD IS GONE!...ONLY THE LESSER DOG ESCAPED...HE SAID...THEY WERE LOOKING FOR A LITTLE GIRL..." Papyrus grew tense as he spoke, he ten looked at Frisk, the girl now looking at him, slightly scared by his sudden change in voice. "IT'S HER...ISN'T IT?"

Toriel backed up, her free hand glowing a bright orange. Seeing the sign's of a possible fight, Sans got between to the two.

"This doesn't have to get violent! Papyrus, those men aren't good-"

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT BROTHER! THEY'RE KILLING MONSTERS! I WOULD LOVE TO RESOLVE THIS PEACEFULLY AND THE ONLY WAY OF THAT HAPPENING IS GIVING THEM BACK WHAT BELONGS TO THEM!" Papyrus yelled, Frisk started to whimper and she wiggled out of Toriel's grasp.

"My child!" Toriel gasped, Frisk ran to Papyrus and hugged his legs.

"NO! YOU CAN ATTEMPT TO CHANGE MY MIND! YOU MUST GO BACK TO THEM!" Papyrus yelled, Frisk shook her head.

"I no want to go back...'Addy Derek..." Frisk whimpered against Papyrus's leg. "...'Addy Derek hurt Mommy...and me..." Frisk finished, causing everyone to go quiet.

"What do you mean by that, my child?" Toriel asked softly, kneeling down to Frisk's height, she still clung to Papyrus's leg with an iron grip.

" 'Addy Derek hits mommy, 'Addy Derek chases mommy and me with a gun...'Addy Derek causes mommy to jump off the tall hill..." Frisk whimpered again, Toriel looked up at Papyrus and Sans, both of them frowning at this and, staring directly at Papyrus, she said,

"You still want to give her up to those humans?"

Papyrus looked down at the small girl, she had tears collecting in her eyes. Papyrus said nothing at first, then, he sighed,

"...NO...FRISK, DO NOT CRY! I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL HELP PROTECT YOU!" Papyrus yelled with his normal confidence, picking Frisk up, earning a happy giggle from the child. He paused and looked at the other two.

"THEN...WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Papyrus asked, Toriel let out a bitter groan as there was only one option in her head.

"...We...Go to Asgore for help..."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and his gang trudged through the snow, it seemed to be getting higher the farther they walked.

 

"How the hell does it snow in a mountain?" Tarren grumbled darkly, he and a couple of the others seemed to be shivering from the cold.

 

"Like hell if I know!" Derek barked, he then stopped causing the others to do so as well. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes, it seemed like something was flying in the air...Towards him! Jumping back just in time to avoid being hit by a spear, Derek brought his gun up and so did the others.

 

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" A female's voice boomed, Derek jumped back again to avoid another spear aiming for his face. Then, with no warning, Derek found himself being punched in the face. Falling on his side, he looked up to find himself staring up at a female fish monster. She pointed a spear at him.

 

"Don't just stand there! You morons!" Derek snapped, all of his followers quickly rushed at the fish women. Derek didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that in just a matter of minutes, all of his men were knocked out on the ground, or the fact that right after knocking out Tarren, this monster felt it necessary to suplex a large boulder.  

 

Derek raised his gun and fired, shooting through the monster's armor and getting her shoulder. She cried out and clutched her bleeding shoulder, sneering at Derek, she rushed at him, ready to run through him with a spear. He aimed ready to put a bullet through her head. However, before he pulled the trigger, the gun literally flew out of his hands, then it went flying into the forest. Confused and bewildered, he hardly had time to dodge the spear. When he did he managed to grab the monster's arms and spin her, grabbing a hold of the spear, the two of them started a struggle for dominance.

 

"Women can't be warriors, I hope you know that." Derek spat at her, she just growled at him, showing off a row of pointy teeth.

 

They were locked in a power struggle, Then, she managed to break out of his grip spear still in hand and bashed his face with it.

 

"Fucking bitch!" Derek barked, holding his nose. "I'll teach you a damn listen!" He turn and swung at her, much to his surprise, she grabbed managed to grab his arm before he could hit her, with a mighty kick to his knees, he fell to the ground. With a spear pointed to his neck, Derek put his hands up a bit.

 

"Coward." Undyne spat bitterly.

 

"N-Now wait a second!" Derek breathed out, then, he scooped up some snow off the ground and chucked in at her face. Baffled by this, Undyne wiped the snow away from her eye, by the time she finished, Derek was gone. Running past her, she went to give chase, but stopped when she was hit in the back of the head by one of the other men. The three men crowded around her unconscious body.

 

"Should we kill her?" One asked.

 

"No. Lets just catch up to Derek....Coward left us." Tarren growled, turning his back he started a slow jog, following Derek's footsteps in the snow, the others followed suit.

 

When Undyne started to wake, she saw a ball of light, with an angered hiss she backed away, her head throbbing, she got ready to attack the light, but stopped when she heard a voice.

 

"UNDYNE!" Turning her head, she say Papyrus and Sans running towards her full force, before they caught up to her, she turned back to face the light but blinked in surprise when she realized it was gone.

 

"UNDYNE WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked worriedly as he helped her up, she hissed out, clutching her bleeding shoulder. Sans made a noise and turned towards the retreating footsteps.

 

"Humans, they got away, but not for long." She growled, bringing her spear up, she started to follow the steps but was stopped by Papyrus.

 

"YOU'RE HURT! LET US HEAL YOU AT LEAST!" Papyrus demanded, careful of her injured shoulder. For a moment, Undyne wanted to take him up on his offer, her shoulder felt like it was on fire, still, she knew better than to stop just now, those humans were leaving a trail of the dead in their wake and they needed to be stopped.

 

"No. They need to be stopped." Undyne spat, before she could follow the foot prints, Papyrus got in front of her, stopping her,

 

"I INSIST!"

 

"I'm with Pap, you should come with us." Sans told her, sticking his hands in his coat pocket. Undyne just gave them both a confused look, before shaking her head once more.

 

"I said no! I need to stop them!" Undyne huffed, pushing past Papyrus. Once Undyne was gone, Papyrus turned to Sans, worried.

 

"SANS! WHAT DO WE DO NOW! I THOUGHT THE PLAN WAS TO SHOW UNDYNE THE HUMAN CHILD TO HELP HER? HOW CAN WE DO THAT IF SHE WON'T COME TO OUR HOUSE?!" Papyrus yelled, Sans just chuckled.

 

"Don't worry, I thought about that. I already sent Toriel and Frisk out to meet her, they'll catch up eventually. I'm sure Toriel can talk sense into her...."

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Toriel was starting to wonder if taking the long way to Asgore's castle was the smartest idea, she knew she needed to get Undyne's trust in this, but, as much as she hates to admit this, Asgore would be the best bet in all of this. However, it was too late now and they were off to the waterfall where Undyne would probably be. Toriel knew that she had to be quick here, the other humans were probably not too far behind them. So, with her hand tightly gripping Frisk's they walked through the Waterfall.

Frisk was silent as they walked, every so often the child would stop and jump in puddles, she even slipped and fell in a puddle, she did not cry, and she did not laugh. All the child did was get up and continue along side with Toriel. This was a bit concerning but, with bigger issues on her mind, Toriel pushed these concerns in the back of her mind for the time being.

Walking in silence, the two of them only hearing the soft pitter patter of upcoming rain poking her head through the cavern, she could see rain slowly falling onto the floor, not wanting Frisk to get sick, she grabbed an umbrella and opened it. The two of them now under the umbrella, she ventured forward, After walking in silence for a few minutes, Toriel heard a small voice.

"H-Hello?"

Frisk and Toriel turned around to see a tiny yellow armless monster approach them. This monster could easily be Frisk's age, shyly, the little monster ran up to Toriel.

"Can I walk with you guys? I don't like the rain." They asked shyly. Never one to turn away a scared child, Toriel nodded,

"Of course little one."

The tiny monster wedged themselves between Frisk and Toriel, they smiled at Frisk and soon started to talk to Frisk and Toriel.

"So, Are you guys on your way to see Undyne? I heard she was hunting a thousand humans!" The little kid happily asked, Toriel gave an awkward chuckle and just coughed.

"Well, yes, I would like to speak to Undyne."

The kid's eye's lit up and they smiled.

"Undyne is sooo cool, and brave, and strong." The kid smiled and turned to Frisk.

"I came here from Snowdin hoping to help Undyne get those humans!" They boasted loudly, it took all of Toriel's strength to not scold that child, However, she did not hold back speaking her mind.

"You are too young to be helping Undyne. Let alone leaving your home!"

Monster kid just scoffed at this and followed along with them.

"Undyne would totally protect me!" They told her, Toriel just rolled her eyes and decided it wasn't worth the energy to argue with this child. Toriel paused her walk when she saw the castle off in the distance, the kid and Frisk stopped with her, nobody said anything as they all just looked at the castle. A small feeling of anger bubbled up in Toriel as she clenched her fist. She never wanted to see Asgore ever again...but, for this child, and many other monsters safety, she had to put her pride behind her.

Feeling a hand on her arm, Toriel looked down at Frisk and just gave her child a nod before continuing, The kid followed along as normal, they only stopped to get one last look at the castle before continuing with them. The rain stopped and Toriel happily put the umbrella in the trashcan. Soothing out her dress, she paused as she looked at the rather high ledge between them and their next destination.

"Ok, this is no problem." Toriel simply spoke, she was just at the right high to climb up it with ease, once fully up, she reached down and picked Frisk up, putting Frisk safety on the ledge, she reached down for monster kid.

The monster kid looked a tad hesitant, like they were having second thoughts, that was until a male voice rang from where they were previously.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that bitch!"

Frisk whimpered and grabbed onto Toriel's dress in fear.

With no hesitation, Toriel grabbed a hold of the kid's shirt and pulled them up the ledge.

"But I want to help Undyne!" The kid whined loudly.

"Did you hear that?!" A different voice asked from the previous place, they were all coming this way and fast. With the monster kid under one arm, Toriel picked Frisk up held her under the other arm and ran. Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough as she heard the first voice yell.

"Ey! Derek! I think I just saw your kid with a monster!"

Toriel ran faster.

It didn't take long for Frisk to start to cry.

"Hey it'll be ok. Undyne will kick their butts!" Monster kid tried to comfort the child, but, it wasn't working the way they liked as Frisk just seemed to cry harder.

Toriel would of liked to comfort her child, but she had to make sure Frisk was safe before anything. Toriel stopped running when she approached a massive maze like bridge. She could hear what sounded like a heard of people gaining up behind her. Wasting no time, she continued forward, she had to be careful, one wrong step and she'd send her and two child down below.

"Stop!" She heard a man bellow after her. Frisk let out a loud sob, no doubt giving away their position, reaching a wide part of the bridge, she could see their escape just up a head. However, before she could reach it, a loud noise rang out, her first instinct was to get the children on the floor. Practically tossing the two, she stood in front of them, her hands glowing a dark orange, she could see the men just a few feet in front of her. Frisk let out a loud cry and held onto the monster kid for dear life, the kid looked beyond scared as the two of them hid behind the female monster.

What happened next, made Toriel blink in surprise, the man, whom she assumed to be Derek, put his weapon away and gave an obviously fake smile.

"Francesca. My little girl..." The man paused and gotten down on one knee. "Daddy missed you...Come to daddy." He said bringing his arms out expecting a hug from his daughter. The girl held on to Monster kid tighter and started to sob, Toriel growled.

"Stay away from Frisk!"

Derek ignored Toriel, she can see his face straining as he struggled to keep the faux smile on his face, he spoke again, his voice straining just as much as his face.

"Come...To...Daddy...Francesca...Don't make me-"

That's all he got to say as a light blue spear suddenly cut across the bridge, the part Toriel was standing on with Frisk and Monster kid wobbled once before giving away...

The last thing Toriel saw was Derek curse out before being engulfed in darkness. However, even though it was pitch black for her, she heard a voice, a soft voice.

**Oh...I tried to help...I just made things worse. I hate it when that happens...**

Toriel blacked out after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just so you guys know the Francesca thing was not a mistake, it'll come together later, I swear. Also, I know a skipped a bunch of things, but, I just figured Toriel and Frisk trying to solve a bunch of puzzles wouldn't be too interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Toriel groggily woke up by the sound of Frisk laughing and clapping, along with another child's laugh. Opening her eyes, Toriel found herself staring at the ceiling of a house, sitting up, Toriel could see Frisk, the monster kid, and a ghost all sitting in the far corner. The ghost seemed to have made a top hat out of it's own tears. Groaning, Toriel slowly stood.

Frisk turned and quickly ran to Toriel, hugging the monster around her waist.

"Oh...Good...I was worried." The ghost whispered softly to her.

"Thank you for helping us escape those humans." Toriel gently said to the ghost, instantly, the ghost looked down at the ground.

"Um...Well..I'm not the one...Well...I did bring you here with the help of my cousin...But, I didn't..." The ghost just backed up. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to be rude, but, if you want to beat the other humans to the king, you better leave now... My cousin can't hold them off forever." He whispered softly, then, with no warning, he vanished.

"That was so cool!" The monster kid boomed happily.

Toriel tilted her head, but then looked down at Firsk, the girl tugging at Toriel's sleeve for attention.

"Yes, My child?"

Frisk smiled, it was one of the biggest smiles Toriel had ever seen on the small human.

"Mama! Mama!" Frisk screeched out.

Toriel felt her face flush, Frisk seemed to go in for a hug, and Toriel picked the child up in a big goat hug.

"You wish to call me mom? I feel so honored!" Toriel happily yelled uncharacteristically.

"Mommy?..." Frisk asked sounding puzzled,

"Whoa..." Monster kid joined in.

Hearing this, Toriel turned to see what both of them where seeing, but, when she turned she saw nothing, she just shrugged.

"Alright, lets go, we have a long way to Asgore as it is." Toriel told the two, taking Frisk by her hand, Toriel started to walk, Monster kid not too far behind them.

"Yo...Is it true? Is she really human?" Monster kid asked Toriel, cautiously looking at Frisk, fearful that the human might attack him.

"Yes, she is. But, she's not dangerous, not all humans are dangerous." Toriel explained, comforting the small monster. The kid frowned a bit and looked back over at Frisk, Frisk turned and smiled at the kid.

"I-I dunno...Those humans...that one human seemed to know her, and he was pretty mean." Monster kid said, now fearful of Frisk. Toriel frowned at this, for a moment she said nothing, she thought on how she could change this child's mind, but stopped when Frisk suddenly tugged at her sleeve.

"Yes, My child?" Toriel leaned down, Frisk pointed happily to another part of the cave, then, with no prompting ran into the room.

"W-Wait, don't run off!"

Chasing after her child, Toriel walked into the separated room and paused when she saw Frisk talking happily to a blue bunny behind a cart. The bunny perked his ears up at the sight of the three.

"Oh! Hello! Would you like some Nice cream! It's the cold treat that warms your heart!" The bunny eagerly said, hoping they would buy the nice cream.

"Oh...I don-"

"Oh! Did I mention there's a special going on? With each nice cream you buy, you get a card, and once you get three cards you can trade them in for a free nice cream!" The bunny eagerly. Frisk looked up at Toriel, it was clear that the child really wanted the treat.

"Well...I guess since there are three of us...There could be one for each and one left over? That sounds good." She laughed a bit and scratched her head.

"Errr...There are only two of you." The bunny pointed out, Toriel spun around and instantly facepalmed as she realized the monter kid was gone.

"...Alright then...Sure, I'll buy some of your nice cream." She said with a sigh, silently she hoped the kid didn't run back to the humans. Reaching into her pocket, she took out some of her gold coins, she bought one for her and one for Frisk. The bunny's ears went down sadly when he realized she wasn't buying a third one. However, before they could leave, Frisk reached into her pocket and brought out a green piece of paper.

"My child?" Toriel asked as the child handed the Nice cream man the paper.

"It's money! Mommy gave it to me!" Frisk explained pressing the paper into the bunny's hand. The bunny looked at the paper then back at the child before just shrugging.

"I'll take it. Here's your nice cream."

Frisk happily took the extra treat and put it in her back pocket before taking all three cards out of the box and exchanged them for the free nice cream, which she put in her pocket as well.

"Please come again!" The nice cream vendor happily waved them goodbye.

"My child what are you going to do with those two nice creams?" Toriel asked Frisk, Frisk happily eating the one Toriel bought for her.

"I dunno." She confessed.

"...Where did you get that human money? You didn't have it when I changed your clothes."

"Mommy gave it to me."

Toriel frowned at this but said nothing more. Maybe one of the other human children dropped it and she picked it up. Frisk continued to eat silently until there was nothing left on the stick. Looking at the wrapper, she showed it to Toriel.

"What does it say?"

Toriel narrowed her eyes as she read the wrapper, realizing she didn't have reading glasses on. After a moment she smiled.

"It says you look very nice." Frisk giggled and much to Toriel's surprise, the child took the wrapper back, folded it, and put it in her back pocket.

Before she could comment on the child's possible problem, a female's voice sounded.

"Stop right there!"

Toriel put a hand on Frisk's shoulder and turned around. Undyne was standing there, spear in her hand. She seemed to be shaking as she stood. Toriel noticed the horrible wound on the monster's shoulder. Undyne took a sudden step back as she looked at Toriel fully.

"Y-You...You're Asgore's ex..." Undyne whispered, she looked almost split on the whole thing, but she then shook her head and held her ground. "It's that child they want. Isn't it?" Undyne spat.

"Please-"

"SHUT UP!" Undyne roared. "THOSE HUMANS ARE KILLING EVERY MONSTER IN THEIR SITE BECAUSE OF HER AND YOU'RE WILLING TO ALLOW THAT TO PROTECT...HER?!" Undyne gestured to Frisk, then let out a bitter grunt and clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"Even so! They can't leave! Not without taking Asgore's soul first." Toriel countered. Undyne got ready to attack, but then dropped her spear in pain.

"Damn..." She breathed out, clutching her wounded shoulder.

"M-My child! Wait!"

Frisk ran up to Undyne, stopping just briefly in front of her.

"WHAT! COME TO FIGHT ME WHILE I'M-" Undyne stopped when Frisk grabbed the woman's hand, grabbed the nice cream bar from her back pocket, and pressed the treat into Undyne's palm.

"I DON'T-" Undyne started but was stopped when Frisk gave her a sudden kiss on the forehead.

"...What.." Undyne looked down at the treat then unwrapped it before eating it. After a bit, her wound begun to heal a bit. Slowly, Undyne stood up and just looked over at Frisk, the child smiling at her.

"UNDYNE!"

Everyone turned around to see Paprus running full speed at them, with Sans just leisurely walking behind his brother. Papyrus was quick in scooping both Undyne and Frisk up in an awkward hug.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU BOTH ARE OK!"

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Undyne mumbled.

"You two ok? We heard about you guys falling." Sans asked, Toriel nodded.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that those humans want her! That they are killing everything in their path for her?!" Undyne yelled jerking out of Papyrus's hug.

"Those humans are dangerous. I feel if we even give her to them they will still kill in their paths." Toriel explained. Gently, Toriel put a hand on Undyne's shoulder. "Please, look at this child, and think back to those men. Do you think they have her best intentions at heart?" Toriel asked, gesturing to Frisk. The child, who was still being crushed by Papyrus's massive hug, just giggled.

Undyne let out a sigh.

"I don't agree with this. Not one bit. But...Go to the hotlands. I know Alphys can think of a solution or two for what to do."

There was a loud crash, everyone turned back to see the human's shadow's approaching.

"Nyeh!" Papyrus put Frisk down and stepped in front of the child in front of a protective manner.

"Go! Paps and I can hold them off!" Undyne yelled bringing her spear forward, Papyrus brought his own weapon of choice out, a blue bone.

"I know a shortcut." With no warning, Sans put his hand on both Toriel's and Frisk's shoulders and in a blink of an eye all three of them were gone...

 


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk let out a happy giggle and clapped their hands together in glee as the three of them appeared in front of Alphys's lab in the hotlands.

"Again! Again!" Frisk giggled. Sans let out a low sigh, feeling his energy being sapped so suddenly.

"Maybe later...Kiddo.." Sans breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked concerned as she placed Frisk back down on the ground.

"I'm fine teleporting just zaps my energy away." Sans said with a wink, earning a chuckle from Toriel.

"Oh my, you are just a punny skeleton." Toriel responded walking up to the door. The door opened up on it's own, much to Frisk's amusement. Toriel and Sans gave a chuckle as the child now started going in and out of the door, making it open and close again and again.

"Come my child, you can play with the door later." Toriel chuckled. Frisk happily followed Toriel and Sans inside the lab.

"Is...Is that us?" Toriel asked, pointing at the giant screen, showing them all walking past a camera. Frisk was quick to spot where the camera was and approached it, sticking their tongue out at the camera, Frisk just laughed at this.

"O-Oh yes...Sorry...I-I've been recording your journey since the ruins..." Came a meek voice. Everyone looked over to the yellow dinosaur who looked extremely nervous. Twiddling her thumbs nervously, the dinosaur stuttered nervously, "I-I've been watching your journey as well as...the humans.." Alphys shuddered at the end of her sentence. She then walked up to the monitor, pressed a button and the screen shifted to Papyrus's and Undyne's battle.

The two of them were doing well. Toriel frowned when she noticed that there was one human missing from the fight.

"Her father-" Toriel started, Alphys was quick to finish,

"Fled. Left his friends to find for themselves. I believe Undyne already killed two of them..."

There was a silence that hung in the air as Toriel just sighed out.

"Their souls...I take it vanished before they could collect the two?" Sans asked, earning a nod from Alphys.

"Unfortunately, yes. Huh?" Alphys paused briefly, everyone watched on the screen as one of the men just stopped fighting and put his hands up in the air in defeat. The man then got down to his knees, arms still up in the air, there was one other man, who just followed his friend's lead, both now surrendering, this caused Papyrus and Undyne to stop as well.

"Turn the volume up!" Sans demanded, causing Alphys to jump in freight before quickly turning the volume on, everyone listened as the first man spoke.

_"No more, no child is worth this..." The man breathed out heavily._

_"Tarren-" The second started but Tarren snapped._

_"No! I'm done! We just lost two of our best friends! Please...We...We were just following Derek's orders...He wanted that girl back...Why I have no idea. He shown multiple times that he doesn't even love her. I...Can't fight anymore...Just let me and my brother go. Please."_

_"Undyne..." Papyrus muttered, the captain of the royal guard stood her ground. Her jaw now clenched harshly, Undyne finally spoke,_

_"Papyrus, what do you think we should do?"_

_"W-What?" Papyrus asked bewildered, Undyne growled,_

_"What do you think we should do with them? They killed so many monsters in their wake...That and we need one more human soul. What should we do? Kill or Spare them?"_

Everyone held their breath at this, From Sans, to the two men on the ground.

_"Well...They did bad things, yes, but...It wasn't entirely their fault, they were just under a bad-" Papyrus was suddenly cut off by Tarren's brother jumping up, the man rushed at the skeleton with a knife in his hand, however, Undyne was ten times quicker and threw her spear at him, getting the man in the chest, finishing off the last of his health. Killing him._

_Papyrus took a startled step back at this._

Toriel let out a startled gasp as the man's soul shattered in pieces and his body turned to dust. She couldn't look anymore when Tarren, now the only one left, tried to fight Undyne in a futile attempt to avenge his brother.

"They brought it on themselves..." Sans growled, He then looked around confused.

"What are you looking for?" Alphys asked, turning away from the screen, Sans's eyes darted around a bit, before turning to Toriel.

"Hey, Tori...Where's Frisk?" Sans asked, Toriel almost instantly let out another startled gasp, she was so engrossed in the screen she forgot about Frisk.

"O-Oh no..." Alphys breathed out looking over at the lone door against the wall where only a tiny children's shoe lay in front of it.

It was then did everything in the lab go black as the power went out...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, now that I have finished two of my five undertale fics, and don't have plans to write anymore for the time being, I have more time to focus on the last three. Oh, I wanted to say, in the last chapter I put that the human turned into dust, that was my bad, I don't know why but when I wrote that at the time I thought the human body turns to dust, shortly after I published it, I realized I was wrong =/ I'm sorry...

 

Frisk wobbled around the darken room, her arms out gently touching the cold metal wall, Frisk guided herself to the first room she could find. Frisk let out a startled whimper as something banged loudly behind her, panicking, the child ran full force into the room. Her one bare foot felt cold on the hard floor. Deciding to ditch her other shoe, Frisk gently kicked it off and explored around.

The room she walked into, there were a bunch of beds all lined up neatly. Though they all looked comfy, she walked passed them, she could hear a humming sound and wanted to find out where it was coming from. Stumbling though the fog, Frisk hugged the wall and whimpered slightly as the humming got louder and louder. She was starting to regret going off on her own. Walking into a room full of flowers and mirrors, Frisk gave a slight smile at the flowers. They were buttercups, her mother's favorite flower. Walking up to the table of flowers, Frisk reached up to grasp one of the petals, not quiet tall enough, the child stood on her toes to grasp the flower.

Stretching her fingers out, Frisk took a deep breath in and could almost feel the soft petals touch her small fingers. However, while reaching up, she slipped slightly, falling a bit forward, Frisk quickly grabbed the vase the flower was in to help maintain her balance. That wasn't a good idea as the vase suddenly started to tip downward with her weight on it, feeling it's lukewarm water start to slowly poor down her arm, Frisk watched horrified as she wasn't fast enough to stop the vase and the flowers from falling over and creating a horrible domino effect in making every single vase on that one table fall over. One fell off the edge of the table and shattered into pieces. The table now dripping tons of water down it's edges and sides, Frisk could only stand there with her hand to her mouth in shame.

"Look at what you did..." A small voice whispered around her, Frisk looked around terrified as the owner of the voice couldn't be seen.

"Human..."

"Human..."

A bunch of other tiny voices joined in causing Frisk to frantically look around, scared.

"Determination...Deadly..."

"Human...child..."

"Made a mess..."

Frisk started to shake violently. Slowly, the child started to walk away, wanting to get away from the voices whispering to her. Turning around, Frisk jumped at the sight of her own reflection and just gave a soft smile of relief once calmed down.

"...Hu...m...an..."

Frisk's eyes widen suddenly as the word literally appeared in front of her inside the mirror, the words then transformed into a face.

This caused Frisk to let out a loud scream. jumping back, she slipped on the water on the floor and hit the ground.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Frisk wailed loudly, tears rolling down her face putting her hands to her eyes, Frisk started to sob loudly, her voice echoing loudly along the hallway. Seeing shadows coming towards the hallway towards her voice, Frisk quickly slid underneath the table and put her knees to her chest, she kept her sobs quiet. Just like her mother had taught her to do. Her breath hitched as she tried her hardest to not sob loudly. Frisk put her hands over her mouth and watched as many monster feet approached the table.

Shakily in fear and worry, Frisk let a small whimper escape her mouth. The monster feet turned towards the table and Frisk felt her heart beat faster and faster, ever so slowly, whoever it was lowered it's head to look at Frisk. It looked like a giant bird with a huge round eye and a long neck. Looking away from the bird, Frisk saw the that the tables were connected to each other, giving her enough room to run away.

Getting to her knees, Frisk crawled away under the tables, the bird creature gave an angry screech and tried to follow but was too slow as Frisk managed to get out from under the tables and flee into the next room shutting the door behind her. The bird pounded on the door for a good second before it went quiet.

Allowing her heart to slow down to a reasonable pace, Frisk felt air forcefully hit her, it was then she realized she found the source of the humming. Not seeing well at all, Frisk cautiously walked straight ahead, arms out until she reached a nearby wall. Touching the surface, she reached her hands up until she found a button, without hesitating, she pushed it. The humming stopped and room cleared up almost immediately. Turning around, she pressed herself against the wall. A large dog like creature was now standing on the other side of the room, slowly getting closer and closer to her.

Frisk could only let out a loud screech at the monster before ducking down into a ball and whimpering into the hard floor. The monster cocked it's head to the side then excitedly stuck it's flank up in the air and wagged its tail, like a normal dog would if it wanted to play. Frisk, however, paid no mind to this and just continued to cry into the ground.

She wanted her mom. Both moms. But neither was here for her right now.

The dog lifted its head and just cocked it to the side. Being cautious, the monster slowly started to approach Frisk. The closer it got, the more scared Frisk got. Frisk scrambled away until she touched the wall, whimpering into the hard floor, she could feel the monster's powerful breath on her neck. On the verge of screaming her little lungs out, Frisk slowly and shakily looked up at the beast. She couldn't tell if the monster was looking at her or not. The monster slowly leaned it's large head down and gently nudged her face with theirs.

Breathing more steadily, Frisk reached up and gently scratches the dog behind it's ear, she watched amazed as many of the dogs hind legs started to happily thump against the ground, making the ground vibrate with each thump.

"...Doggy! Doggy!" She shrieked happily. Being the curious child that she was, Frisk hopped on the dog's back, who allowed this, the dog started to walk out of the room, and towards the elevator. Frisk watched as more deformed monsters started to emerge from the depths of the lab. The dog gently sat down causing Frisk to slowly and gently slide off of the monster's back. Once on the floor, Frisk looked up at all of the deformed monsters before her and just smiled at all of them.

"Hu...man..." The melting bird whispered softly. Frisk frowned noticing the sadness in the bird's voice, knowing that whenever her mother was sad, a hug would cheer her up! Getting to her feet, Frisk walked up to the bird arms outstretched, she ran and hugged the monster. As soon as she made contact, she felt like she could sink into the monster's body. This monster felt oddly goopy, moving back, Frisk made a face.

"Ha..Ha.." The melting bird pitifully laughed.

Frisk giggled, then fell back onto her butt.

There was a loud bang that sounded throughout the lab, making all of the monsters jump and snarl. Frisk watched confused as all of the monsters stood defensive, their body's all turned towards elevator. There was another loud bang and the dog's ears lowered as it growled.

Frisk took a cautious step back as the elevator doors turned blue and suddenly opened.

"Phew. That tooooo...Oh...Oh...Oh wow..." Came Sans's familiar voice.

The skeleton stood there, dumbfounded at the mutated monsters surrounding the small child.

"I'm coming down!" Toriel's far up voice yelled, before Frisk heard her suddenly yell out, before seconds later her goat mother came falling down, Sans was quick to use his magic to grab Toriel and gently bring her down.

The woman smoothed out her dress, then looked up, only to gasp out and put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh...My..." Toriel gasped. Frisk ran up to Toriel and hugged her. Toriel stood there, frozen in fear, not even able to hug Frisk back.

"I...I think we should talk to Alphys after this..." Toriel breathed out to Sans, who nodded and replied,

"Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

"This is...What even is this!?" Toriel yelled to the monsters that now surrounded Alphys, Frisk held on tightly to Toriel's dress as Alphys could only look down sadly, tears in her eyes.

"I know I-I-I..." Alphys looked down and started to sob. "I messed up! I know I did! It was a mistake a horrible, horrible mistake! I didn't know this was going to happen! F-Forgive me..." Alphys cried out as she continued to sob. The giant dog gently nuzzled her upon seeing her tears. Toriel said nothing in response to this, she could only look at the horrific monsters before her. That was when Frisk broke away from Toriel and walked up to Alphys. With a smile on Frisk's face she grabbed a hold of the dinosaur's scaley hands.

"Y-Yes?" She whimpered to the child. Frisk stood on her toes and gave Alphys a kiss on the forehead.

"No cry. No cry." Frisk repeated to Alphys as she then reached up and patted Alphys on the head. "You can fix this," Frisk added.

Alphys softened her graze at Frisk and looked at all the monsters before her before giving a small smile. She looked like she wanted to say something, but just then the doors opened, everyone expected Undyne and Papyrus but to their surprise there stood Derek breathing heavily and bleeding. Instantly Toriel grabbed Frisked and yanked the child behind her, Sans stood on the other side of Frisk blocking her off from Derek.

"Now..." Derek breathed out, ignoring the monsters before him. He then slowly pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket, standing there he aimed it at Toriel. "Move." Derek demanded bitterly, Toriel didn't she stood there tall and ready for a fight. The giant dog let out a loud growl and stood in front of Toriel in attack position clearly growling as it's white hair rose.

"Fuckin' FINE!" Derek shot and hit the dog, Frisk let out a loud cry and covered her ears and eyes, expecting the dog to drop dead, but to everyone surprise, the dog took the bullet and then a red text suddenly appeared where the bullet hit,

FAILURE.

"W-WHAT?!"

Derek shot once more, the same thing happened, only this one read,

NOPE.

Derek started to shake as he realized the other melted creatures where coming towards him, all of them. The small melted bird suddenly attached herself to his leg. Derek let out a loud scream and kicked the bird off, once off he raised his pistol and struck the small creature, like before only a text appeared,

BUT IT DIDN'T WORK.

Standing there breathing heavily, Derek's eyes went from creature to creature, before he spotted Alphys huddled by herself.

"Fine! IF I CAN'T KILL YOU FREAKS! THEN I'LL KILL HER!" Derek roared, raising his pistol he didn't even hesitate to fire.

"NO!" Sans suddenly yelled as a loud pop sounded,

then a crash as something went through the wall, followed by a metallic clank.

"Oh darling, has anyone ever told you that attacking a celebrities friend is rather rude?" A new male voice sounded, A metal box with long arms told Derek as he waggled a finger in Derek's direction. Derek took a startled step back at the site of the robot.

"Go, Darlings, we can hold this...Horrid person back." The robot told Toriel, Sans, and Alphys.

"M-Metta-"

"No darling, go. I'll be fine."

Sans grabbed a hold of Toriel's shoulder and Alphys's shoulder, making sure Frisk had a grip on Toriel he shut his eyes and used the remainder of his energy to teleport away from the lab. All of them fell onto the floor. Frisk whimpered as her head hit the ground rather harshly. Looking up a ceiling, she could smell greasy food and heard people talking, until they all quieted down.

"I'm fine...Grillby..." She heard Sans speak rather tiredly.

"Easy, my child." Toriel gently spoke as she came into Frisk's view, gently the woman slowly lifted Frisk up.

"Sorry...I moved us back...It was the only place I could think of that was far enough away..." Sans breathed out as a new monster, a monster literally made of fire, helped him stand.

"M-Mettaton...I-I have to-to go back." Alphys stuttered horribly.

There was a loud bang as the door was forced open with such force it almost ripped off it's hinges as Undyne and Papyrus came running in. Undyne focused on Alphys and instantly went to the small dinosaur.

"What happened? Why aren't you in your lab?"

"D-Derek ca-came in and s-started attacking... M-Mettaton he-he's stalling him... San's t-took us away" Alphys explained, still stuttering.

Undyne turned to Frisk, Toriel gently patted Frisk's head and held her close, for a moment Toriel and Undyne stared at each other almost as if a fight was about to break out between the two.

"He wants her." Undyne finally spoke seeming like she was trying to break through to Toriel, Toriel only shook her head bitterly,

"It doesn't matter, even if he had her he won't stop his killing until he's free...That man...Don't tell me you want to give this innocent child to that horrible man..." Toriel spoke up as she picked Frisk up and held the child on her hip. Undyne let out a soft sigh and looked at Frisk once more who was now playing with one of Toriel's ears.

"Alphys...Any plans on what we should do?" Undyne asked Alphys as she changed the subject at hand.

"W-Well...W-we're back in Snowdin...We need to reach Asgore, correct?" Alphys asked Toriel had a bit of a bitter look on her face before nodding.

"O-ok...Oh! The riverperson! They should be able to take you close to Mettaton's resort if you ask and from there you just need to go to the core!" Alphys told Toriel. "If Derek is stalled long enough then y-you could be a step ahead of him, but you must hurry!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, ALPHYS? YOU'RE NOT COMING?" Papyrus questioned her.

"I n-need to go b-b-back to the lab to s-see if M-Mettaton is-is still alive..."

"I'll go with you then," Undyne spoke up walking next to Alphys. "It's way too dangerous for you to go alone."

"U-Undyne..." Alphys blushed deeply and Toriel quickly spoke up.

"Alright then, you two be careful, Papyrus, Sans, are you two coming?" She asked the two skeletons.

"OF COURSE! I COULD NEVER LEAVE MY DEAR FRIEND!" Papyrus yelled as he suddenly grabbed Frisk from Toriel and held her in the air.

"Pappap!" Frisk giggled gleefully as she wiggled her legs in the air.

"Where ever my brother is going, I'm there." Sans spoke up putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Here lets exchange numbers, hopefully, we won't be to far behind you guys," Undyne said as she took out her phone, Toriel and she quickly put each other's number in their phones before Toriel nodded curtly to the others,

"Let's go."


End file.
